New Sun
by Rikki18
Summary: Rikkiana Swan, Bella's sister is about to move to Forks after Paul gets drafted. The soon to be wolves end up attending Forks High after their school burnt down. So, you'll have werewolves and vampires in one place...for 8 hours. love interests: JB or SC.


Hi everyone!! This is my version of New Moon/ possibly Eclipse/ and if I really have to Breaking Dawn. The basic story plots for each book are still the same (for the most part) except I'm adding a new character to the story. Her name's Rikkiana Swan and she will be Bella's 15 year old little sister. I've decided to begin the story right before the start of Bella's senior year (the beginning of New Moon). Rikki will go through a lot of mishaps (and possibly a few accidents), but I'm not sure who I should have her fall for yet (I'm up for any suggestions!!!). I'll have random polls that will decide what will happen next (and that way, you guys are a part of the story). Well, since this is my first story, please go easy on me. And as always, **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I could, but, thanks Stephenie for creating this amazing saga!!**

I've never been one to rush into things. I tend to take my time and think things through before doing just about anything. My sister Bella is like that too. Or, well, at least she was. She used to be the responsible one that never got in trouble, never had any emotional downs, she never had to lie, and never really had much of a life. But ever since she went to live in Forks with Charlie, everything about her has changed. She's still the quiet and introverted Bella that she's always been, but something is just different about her. I can't seem to place it. I don't know if her boyfriend Edward is to blame for the change since I've only met him once and he really didn't talk to me all that much (although I didn't try and talk to him so maybe that's why). Bella always told me that I was her mini clone. And in a way, I guess she was right. Because after I moved to Forks, something about me changed as well.

"Ouch! Son of a…this is the last time I try and dig through my closet" I nearly yell as I rub my probably now bruised head. I knew I should've organized the black hole (aka the closet) before I decided to pack. But nooooo…I had to be the lazy idiot who thinks it would be better to wait until the night before I'm leaving to try and clean this thing.

Oh! I probably should've told you who I am before I started complaining about my black hole of a closet. Well, my name's Rikkiana Swan (or Rikki to anyone who doesn't want me to give them the glare of death), I'm 15 year old and will soon be a junior in high school. My mother Renee and stepfather Paul had decided to let me be home schooled all last year while we were traveling around watching Phil play baseball. Bella thought it would be best to leave and head to Forks, but I can't stand the cold, so she was on her own.

You may be wondering where I'm headed now considering I'm obviously packing for something. Well, even though I hate the cold, I'm joining Bella in Forks. I'm not happy about it, but I think it would be best for mom and Paul. Paul's baseball team manager had decided to trade him to some other baseball team in Maine. When mom sat me down one day after school and told me that we were moving to Maine, I asked her if I could go to Forks. I know its cold in both places, but at least I can be with my sister if I go to Forks, and not pretty much by myself in Maine. My mom tries to spend time with me, but with Phil always practicing and going out and playing against teams from different states, she doesn't have the time anymore. I'm not mad at her or anything, but I kind of wish she could still spend more than ten minutes with me every day.

So, now I'm currently packing up as much stuff as I can fit in 3 suitcases and one carry-on (I know that sounds like a lot, but one of the suitcases is filled with books, so it really isn't). I have to leave tomorrow morning at 6am from MCO and I wont reach the airport near (and I say that liberally) Forks for over 3 and a half hours. Did I mention I hate planes? Cause yeah, I do. It's not like I grip the arm rests with a death grip throughout the entire trip or anything like that, but I don't like looking through the window when we're going up or going down. It freaks me out. But, for some reason, I enjoy looking outside when we're above the clouds. It always reminds me of puffs of cotton and the time Bella shoved some up this one kid's nose. I was laughing so hard after that I thought I was going to pee my pants. Bella was only 7 at the time (and I was only 5), but it's one of the few memories I have of being in Forks.

* * * * *

Two hours later I'm staring at all of my packed suitcases and I'm thanking whoever is up there that I don't have more stuff to pack. I already had to sit on all three suitcases just to get them to close. It was one of the few times that I wished I was heavier! And now I'm staring around my room, trying to memorize it because I won't be seeing it again. Once mom and Paul leave for Maine, the house'll be set up for sale and will probably be sold within three months.

I have no idea where they are going to stay in Maine (maybe I should've asked) because I've been so worried about going back to Forks. I wonder if Bella is happy or mad that I'm coming to Forks. Is Charlie cooking or has Bella kicked him out of the kitchen yet (how he survived for years on his own, we'll never know)? Will I make any friends up there? Sigh. I've got to stop thinking about all of this. It's already 2am and I need to get some sleep or else I'll pass out before I even get on the plane. As I lay down in my Star Wars sheets with little Yoda's on them (yeah, I'm a star wars fan…go ahead and laugh), I can't help but wonder before I go to sleep; did they ever get the cotton out of that kid's nose?

**Author's Note:** Sorry that the first chapter is so short. I still have homework that I have to do, so blame school not me. And since I promised that there would be polls for you guys to decide what will happen next, here's my first one (woo hoo!):

**Who should Rikki's best friend be?**

**A) Seth Clearwater (he's not a wolf yet!)**

**B) Alice Cullen**

**C) Leah Clearwater (she's not a wolf yet!)**

**D) Jacob Black (he's not a wolf yet!)**

**So, yeah! There's the poll. I'm kind of toying with the idea of hooking her up with one of the wolves, but which one I'm not sure. Because of homework, I won't be able to post another chapter till probably Friday, but I will respond to comments throughout the week! Thanks for reading and please give me some feedback!!! See yah!**


End file.
